User talk:24.210.88.169
Welcome Woah! I haven't seen you before! Welcome to the Game Ideas Wiki. I was intrigued with your edit to the Super Mario Galaxy 3 page. Maybe we could talk some time? It would be FANTASTIC if you ' ' with it. That way you can easily keep track of your contributions and we can get to know you better. A great first move is to leave a message on my talk page to start a conversation or ask for help. I'll do my best to help in anyway I can! -- Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian (Talk) 05:09, January 28, 2012 Hello and welcome Hi! My name is Element Knight 375, a major contributor on the wiki and the founder of Element Knight 375's Gaming Forum. I was a fan of the first Super Mario Galaxy, but you seem to have taken it to a whole new level with your additions of new galaxies and bosses. Your work is excellent and the kind of talent you have is valuable -- it actually reminds be a bit of my own first work. However, I noticed that you're not a member on this wiki yet. This reminds me exactly of my first days here. Now I can't really know why you have reservations about it, but I'll try to cover the basics to see if I can change your mind a bit. You may be concerned about security. This was my biggest issue and the only reason I didn't join at first. However, I found out that the biggest security risk physically possible is one predictable first-party (completely safe as it's a measure taken by Wikia itself) cookie that is activated only when you log in, which you are not required to do. Also, this site has a perfect 100% safe security rating on the site Webutation, so there's an unbiased, third party testimony that the site is safe. You might also find it inconvenient. But it really couldn't be easier. All you need to do is prepare a username and password for your account, agree to Wikia's Terms of Use (a surprisingly short list), and pass a blurry word test to join. You don't even have to enter an e-mail address if you don't want to. Finally, maybe you think joining takes some sort of special commitment. Actually, it doesn't at all. You can set up your account and leave at any time. You don't even have to contribute at all, ever, if you don't want to. Plus, you have skills. You're good with modifying an article and great at coming up with names for things. You would be a great credit to this wiki. You don't have to join, but from a security freak, I can tell you it's safe. If you decide against it, you can still answer any question on my Forum (it's at the far right in the Popular section) and feel free to leave me a meassge on my talk page. Hope to see you around! Element Knight 375 23:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC)